Percy Jackson, Son of Death
by SnowMonster
Summary: A young boy is running in the down pouring rain. He is 6 year old. 'Why is no one stopping cant they see I'm hurt' As he started running here can hear Gabes giant footsteps and his swearing. Gabe calls out angry as hades for running after this brat "Your going to die when I get my hands on you Brat!" (Not a good summary writer tho check the story, thanks for just reading summary:D)
1. Prologue

**Percy Jackson, Son of Death**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Also this is my first story review and I hope for help**. 

** -Percy Jacksons POV-**

I've been running, I don't know how long for now. Its raining hard, my leg is bleeding and he is coming that big meany. My name is Percy Jackson and I'm 6, at the moment I'm running from my stepfather. **-Flashback-**

A gruff voice yells through the apartment "Sally where my beer, hurry up women I don't have all day is!" 'I couldn't help but hide in my bedroom, but my mommy knows it's a closet. I wonder why mommy puts up with smelly Gabe he is so fat!' A soft but gentle voice yells back "I'm hurrying Gabe just hang-" Smack! I peek out of the closet. 'Why is mommy on the ground, why is Gabe cowering over her?' Sally Jackson tries to get up, "Sally why don't you go out? A voice like that is only for crazy, as she starts to go out the door Gabe pushes her down the stairs killing her.

'M-mommy?' I cry out "No please! Mommy, Mommy get back up!" I ran as fast as a 6 year old can run, but what is this red stuff? Gabe sneers "Your mommy's dead now go get me a beer and hurry!"

I was shaking as I was walking towards the fridge, 'What if I run and get help then mommy will live and Gabe will go away!' I thought it was a brilliant plan but didn't think it through. As I slowly walked upstairs as the worker called for an ambulance, I ran out of there hoping to never come back. I just kept running, I could hear Gabe's footsteps and swearing in the background.

**-Present time-**

I ran and ran but I stopped in a dead end alley, I try to hide but Gabe keeps coming. "Come out Come out you child!" I remembered one of my mom's stories about death, were Thanatos would come down and strike the evil and take souls to help people stay in the underworld. At the moment I didn't know what to do, so I prayed for my mommy hoping for her to come. A blinding black flash came and I closed my eyes. All that I heard was a scream and a hush voice "Its alright child you're safe now." I looked up and saw a figure with two pitch black wings. "W-Wh-Who are y-you?" I asked in fear. He looks at me for a while, then his eyes widen "Child how will you like to live with me?" I jumped and held onto his leg crying "Y-your n-not like G-Gabe?" All he did was shake his head no and said in a soothing voice "Sleep child." My eyes drooped and I slowly fell into darkness.

**(Authors notes: Whatcha guys think? I know it's a start and a little novice writing, plus to you guys I won't write it longer tell I at least know you read it and review. I hope it's good for you guys please review to help)**


	2. Training day

**Percy Jackson, Son of Death**

** Also this is my first story review and I hope for help**.

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**People I will try to update twice or three times a week now here's the second chapter. And to ****TimeWalker123****- Thanks, took the advice but it's always nice for a writer/author to get help by reviews it's how we know how to write more, write better for you guys. And for people who don't know "Bla" that talking and 'Is thinking' **

**-Percy Jacksons POV-**

As I woke up from the sleep I noticed we were in the sky. I screamed, I never thought I was afraid of heights but I am I screamed as loud as I can "AHHHHHHHH!" All I got back were chuckling from the person carrying me. I looked up and the memories of the past hours have gotten to me. I tried not to cry because Gabe would have beat me. Thanatos looked at me still in that soothing voice that made me feel like home "Its ok child, I'm not like that monster. You can trust me, no let's head to my house ok?" I kept crying but I felt safe with him. 'I wonder if he could bring back mommy.' I choke out through my sobs "P-Per-person c-can you s-save mommy?" What I saw the look on his face and his head saying no, I bawled she was the person who cared for me, who loved me. "W-W-Who will I s-stay w-with n-no-now?" As he looked at me and got to the underworld, 'Where are we? Did we travel far away?' He finally answers, "My child you shall live with me, my mother Nyx and I would be delighted to raise you." Those words struck my heart like Eros arrow. "Y-y-you w-wont aba-abandon me?" hope filled my eyes. "No my child you shall never be hated with me, you shall be loved and trained to help others that had a tough life. Protect who can't be protected." 'I never even know his name and he is so kind and how does he have these soft wings' I giggle and fluff his right wing. I ask "What's y-your name?" His eyes widened and he muttered something. "Sorry child I guess I forgot my name that was very mean to you, any way my name is Thanatos God of Death." I try to think but the first think that popped in my head was "Why do you have wings, shouldn't you be scawy?" **(Authors notes: Remember he may be mature but he is still six.)** He suppresses a smirk, "Do you wish for me to be scary like those boogey man you so fear. Or shall I be a skeleton?" I giggle "You be weird like that." As we reach a dark small mansion at the other side of Hades Mansion near the River of Styx. "Now child I have a plan for you. For your first two years you will be learning to be smart, once your 8 we will train you physically for battle." My eyes widen at battle 'Mommy use to tell me story's about those, and how so many people lost lives.' I nod at him, "Ok, but what are we leawning nothing hard please?" The evil glint in his eyes told me otherwise, "Now, now where would the fun be in that. You're going to learn so much and learning how to speak will be one." All I could do is groan 'how bad could this be?' Never in my life have I cursed myself, but I just have.

**-Two years later-**

I groan, "Percy you have to take this quiz or you won't be able to go into combat exercises." 'I swear somehow my words back then have bit me back in my ass.' I look down at the quiz, "Umm dad, why are these about ways to kill monsters and Greek history? Did I learn regular school work for nothing?" I get smacked in the head, "No Percy you still have to learn those or you won't be smart either." I rub my hand over the back of my head where I was hit, and I glare at him.

–**FlashBack-**

"Percy, how would you like to have a family with me and Nyx?" I start jumping at those words with tears of happiness running down my cheeks. "Now you don't have to answer now but we will always be there for you." All I could do back then was nod and I choke out "I w-wo-would love t-to be your s-son." Those words made us both happy, made me even happier when he said "Yes."

**-Present time-**

"Now Percy answer the questions." I groan again as I look down at the paper. 'How to kill the Nemean Lion, you suffocate it,' I look over the other questions hating myself for not paying attention. 'What's the minatours weakness? He can't turn? Is that it?' As he got to the last question involving a hydra. 'How do you kill a hydra? Umm cut its heads off and then burn the stumps to stop from growing more?' "Dad, dad I finished so here you are." I jump up and down while I hand in my test. As he looks it over I keep growing worried and anxious, "Percy." My head hops up from the sudden word in the quiet room. "Yes dad?" He smirks then tries to suppress it but I caught it. "You have… failed." I nearly fainted but chokes out "F-fa-failed how?" He throws his head back and laughs, he says between laughing fits "You….should of…..seen your…..face! You… pass" he keeps laughing. My eyes widen then I glare at him feeling rage inside me "You tricked me!" Those words seem to make him laugh more. "Now Percy time for combat I want you to go run laps tell you start puking."

I quickly got up trying to get this done with but I groan remembering how big this building is. "That's too much!" He grins "More whining and I increase it." I got up trying to run faster and faster, 'this is too much work in my opinion.' Even with all this I keep running, 'this just sucks!' I wish now I was still reading or working on a quiz and I hate those!' Right now I just passed the door, that's been my 5th lap and I'm getting tired. 'There's no way I can get much farther, YES!' I tried to make myself puke so I could get out of this torture he calls training. 'This is not fair!' I start to run slower and slower. At the 10th lap I'm already crawling 'this is enough right…? Or is he serious about making me run tell I puke?' I try to stand but my legs are wobbling and my arms are shaking. Thanatos walks over "That's enough laps, now go get to bed you got an hour break then your do your pushups and sit ups. That's the order this month every day I will add 5 pounds got it?" My eyes nod, and I slowly walk up to my bed. I finally fall asleep, such sweet sleep.

**-One Month Later-**

A sword clangs to the ground. I groan "I can't beat you mentor I've been trying for the past day." The older person chuckles "Percy keep trying or you won't learn, beside you have been getting better each day. Now again." I pick up my sword and watch the enemy. He charges me and goes for a kick sweep against my legs, I barely jump backwards in time and lose my footing. "Almost had you." This time the enemy charges and jumps over me and I barely got time to block it, but with the force a huge CLANG! Goes through the stadium and I drop my sword and start panting. "That…..was…..to…. much." Still gasping for air. As the enemy drops his hood and my trainer shows his face, it was Achilles "You won't learn that way young one, beside your enemy's won't stop like I did." All I do is glare at him.

**Authors note: Well I left it off here, I hope you guys like this one. I will never abandon this story I will keep updating it tell I am completed the story. That is all goodbye.**


	3. Meeting the family part 1

**Percy Jackson, Son of Death**

** Also this is my first story review and I hope for help**.

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

** -Percy Jacksons POV-**

'I can't believe it were actually meeting Hades and his wife. I don't know why dad wants to meet him now.' As we both walked through the underworld towards Hades palace we could hear the screams of terror and pain from fields of punishment, and the gleeful singing from the Asylum city, I wish I could go to there. **(I think it's called that just tell me if I'm wrong and I will fix it.)**'I still can't believe that dad said I will have wings when I get older, I can't wait.' I notice that I wasn't walking with dad anymore, I hurried up as we just open the gates of Hades Palace and we walk towards the dining hall.

'I thought it would be more death like?' I notice Hades and Persephone sitting there waiting for us. Thanatos takes a seat and I sit next to him fidgeting with my fingers. "Who is this Thanatos I thought you said you had no family?" I looked up to see who talked and saw it was Hades. "I must agree with my husband on this one Thanatos." I look over still confused, 'Why are they talking like I'm not here? Or that they don't know why I'm here.' Thanatos looks down and tell the story of what happened to me, tears sprung from my eyes when he goes through the condition I was in and how he found me. Persephone walks over and rubs my back in small soothing circles and hugs me close. Hades looks slightly angry but nothing else while Persephone looks like she wants to rip the closet head off. "Well Thanatos, my wife and I have decided that we can look after the boy and train him. Beside has he even killed his first monster yet? That is important you know." He looks at them, then looks at me "It's his decision and no he hasn't yet I was hoping to have that wait." All three heads look at me. I start to fidget with my fingers again and looks down. "I don't know."

Hades looks at Thanatos for a moment, then at his wife getting nods from both of them. "Now my boy, we will have you fight one of my skeletons if you impress me I will train you and I will give the ability to pick which soul you can summon." I tilt my head 'When could I summon souls?' Hades seemed to read my mind and chuckled, "You're going to be involving death it only makes since that you could summon souls to fight for you." I nod. Hades decided that was a yes and teleported us to his arena, "Remember you don't have to win. Just impress me, got it?" I nod again and pull out the sword I got, **(Hestia gives him riptide and that's going to be in the next chapter) **he decided to name it **soul ripper **as a blessing towards his father.

As I walked down there I looked at the skeleton I was facing. He seemed to have standard armor but there was a few openings, and the skeleton also got a standard roman shield with a sword in hand. "Begin!" I stayed still trying to see how fast and smart this thing was. As I was looking at it, it ran but it ran faster than I could see and his sword cut my shoulder, my demigod instincts saved me. I readied my sword, 'This thing can move faster than anything I can see but it seems to not be smart.' The skeleton charged me again but I moved to the right a little still getting cut on my ribcage and I manage to disarm his sword at the same process though. I quickly started backpedaling as I saw the skeleton pull a small spear that he had strapped on his back. It charged again and got a good hit on my stomach having the tip go in a ways. I grunted in pain with blood slowly dripping down my mouth.

**-Flashback-**

"You little runt get back here!" A big fat man chased after a young Percy before he was found by Thanatos. Percy was caught and held while a broken bear bottle was held to his neck. "You will never protect people, you will keep being a curse and you're only alive for that paycheck I get."

**-Present time-**

Those words kept repeating in my head. I slowly felt rage inside me as the skeleton pulled his spear back ready for a killing blow. "NO!" I screamed, the ground started to shake and rumble as water gazers broke through the ground and they flew towards the skeleton. The skeleton and the gods and goddesses were too shocked to move. As the skeleton was pushed to rubble I slowly fell into blissful sleep.

**-Thanatos POV-**

After the rest of us saw what happened and Percy slowly fell to the ground I rushed down there. I picked my son up and flew towards the hospital Hades has down here, waiting for one of the doctors there to see if there was any serious damage on the boy. As I got Percy down Hades teleported in front of me with a scowl. "Your son has damaged the arena but…" with a smirk "he has done well, he will be fine warrior." I nodded, "Did you have to push him so far, he could have died." Hades smirked "Then good thing he didn't that just means we have to up his training now don't we?" Thanatos nods, "We will but what about Zeus, if he finds out he could strike him down." Persephone walks in "I think we could find a way to avoid that but you never know now do we?"

**-Three weeks later-**

**-Percy Jackson POV-**

"Percy summon a skeleton if you can summon one while flying we shall take a break got it!" An arrow goes past my ear. "Why are you shooting at me this is UNFAIR!" I fly out of the way just in time as an arrow goes by. I try to summon a skeleton but another arrow shoots by nicking my arm, I cry out in pain. "Come on Percy you got to be able to do this or you won't survive out there!" I start sweating and I fly far up into the air and I summon a partial skeleton. "I did it!" I keep yelling out into joy as I fly down. But the archer who is Persephone only giggles, "You didn't do it, you only summoned a torso and legs." I just groan and fall on the ground. "THIS IS BOGUS Persephone and you know IT!" I move my head in time to miss an arrow going by me. "What was that for?" She looks at me, picks me up and throws me over the edge of the cliff. "Fly Percy while I shoot at you and make sure to summon that skeleton or all will fail got it?!" I look at her and groan, I start to flap my wings as I start falling. I look up to see an arrow bouncing off my armor. "That hurt!" I try to flap my wings faster and get higher into the air. I start concentrating 'Flap my wings and summon, flap my wings and summon, flap my wings and summon.' I start to go higher into the air and sweat keeps falling down my face. I see an arrow coming at me and hit me in my wing. I cry out into pain and start to descend to the pit we were training by and I start spinning. "Ahhhh!" I cry out and start to get sick and dizzy. Persephone runs over and summons a vine to grab my ankles that slowly start to pull me back. I walk over to the nearest garbage can, and starts puking. Persephone looks at me, "Again, wasn't that fun?" I look at her and notice a sly grin forming on her. I groan "Do we have to?" I cough up and puke a little more still working over the dizziness. "Now go fly, or do I have to shoot you on the ground now?" I shook my head no, and slowly start to fly upwards.

'I can do this right? How hard can it be?' I try to fly even with my wing already healed. The ground starts to open up a little, and a skeleton appears. I lose concentration on flying and start to go to the ground. "Yes, Yes, Yes I did it! Take that!" She looks at me. "Now were going to keep doing that tell you can do it while a volley of arrows head at you Ok?" I glare at her, 'When did she turn into an evil witch?' She looks at me, "So I'm an evil witch now? Get up were doing it again." She picks my up by my hair and throws me into the air. 'Damn my mind I never wanted this to happen.' I try to fly but cant and land on my face in the ground. She starts laughing, "That was perfect!" I groan and slowly fall into sleepiness.

'Where am I?' I walk around a beautiful building that has a fire in the side of it. 'Where am I? Who keeps a fire inside a place like this?' Yelling starts to happen and I open these two big doors where 12 giant chair sit. 'Am I in giant land?' I look over and see a Person with a white beard holding a lightning bolt and is yelling at a goddess while the others watch. 'Where am I?' I decide to hide and listen. "Hera I don't care, we both know it's only going to happen again!" The now known Hera yells back, "Then why did I marry you! If you're only going to cheat on me!"

I accidently drop one of my favorite rocks. **(Yes Percy owns a rock collection ever since he saw Hades Palace.)** A god with sun bleached hair looks over and so does the person with the lightning bolt. He yells "Whose there! Show yourself or die!" I gulp and slowly walk out forgetting to hide my wings. The sun bleach hair one calls out "Look it's just a child." By now all the gods and goddesses have saw me and kept staring. I look down "Ummm…" The sun bleached hair guy waves his hand and calls out to me, "You're not supposed to be here child." I slowly fall into a different dream that's not a demigod one.

**-Apollo's POV-**

After I put the demigod back to our dream I looked around. "Whose child was he? He has to be someone's." The other gods and goddesses start to whisper between themselves, most of them being about "Apollo's being smart for once." I keep looking around and saw Poseidon looking down. "Is he yours?" The other gods and goddesses look at him. He chokes out "No…Why would you think that?" Zeus stares at Poseidon, "He had green eyes and your hair color, plus a strong aura he had to be yours, that means you broke the pact!" His eyes widen. Then Zeus shouts out "We shall kill the child!" I cut in, "Can he at least have this night a goodnight before his fate happens I mean how can we be sure he is actually Poseidon's he did have wings." Zeus grumbles "Fine he shall have tonight to rest, that will be all."

**Authors Note: Well he met his family and trained somewhat with his death powers, next chapter he will meet the gods, this will determine if Percy becomes good or evil there you guys go. Keep waiting to find out. Bye- SnowMonster.**


	4. Poll

I'm going to do a poll to decide if Percy should be evil, good or have his evil moments. This is the key deciding factors in the story.


	5. Meeting the family part 2

**Percy Jackson, Son of Death**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

** AN: Sorry for the delay hopefully you can accept that sometimes writers get stumped and that is what happened, I had no idea how to make percy feel so tomorrow the poll will close.**

** -Percy Jacksons POV-**

'I wonder what that dream meant? I will ask Hades and dad later.' I keep walking towards the garden, I saw them, Persephone, Hades, and dad also some other guy with winged shoes. 'Who is he?' I quietly walk towards them, 'something was wrong.' Dad yells at the winged person "Leave now Hermes! He is just a child!" The Hermes person puts his hands up in a sign of defeat, "Ok, ok, but the council requires it. My hands are tied." I could see their hatred directed towards him. I walk out, "What was that about dad? Is something wrong?" He looks at me then shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong just go to the arena and train. I nod, and walk over there.

As I walk over there lost in my train of thought, I didn't notice the skeleton or Persephone slapping Thanatos. 'What's wrong, it's not like for them to hide something. What aren't they telling me.?' I look over. "Something isn't right, but what?" I start to walk around and find an exit out of the underworld. I look at it, 'Weird.' As I press it a swirling vortex appears and sucks me in.

"Ugh, what was that? All it gave me was a massive headache." I stumble around and walk up to the Empire State Building. 'Always could check out Olympus, though I shouldn't get caught since I'm not there for anything. I keep looking around, and slowly opens up the elevator without getting caught with the key.' I start climbing up the stairs to the palace and don't notice that an Owl was watching me. 'This place is beautiful, man I wish the underworld was like this it's just breath taking.' As I open the doors and hide to the shadows I slowly start looking at all of the gods and goddesses there.

"Zeus, there is a person in the shadows," everyone looks over at the shadows, "Well Athena who is it? They shall be stroke down!" Everyone could see a smirk, and that smirk is something you don't want to be on the bad side of, "Well father, it's that demigod from last night that Hermes forgot to get." Now they turn to Hermes, he just looks back into confusion "What?"

I take that cue to leave and slowly tries to get out, but I accidently knock into an owl, the same one that was spying on me and falls. "Agh, damn it!" I try getting my wings to fly. As I do that I get teleported to the center of the council room and Zeus yells out "Demigod! Who is your parents and why should I not kill you where you stand?"

**-Flashback-**

"Now my son we are going to work on your true parents powers, do you know or remember who he is?" I shake my head no, "Father I all I remember is green eyes but isn't the god that has those are Pos- He is my DAD! He betrayed me! LEFT ME TO DIE!." The more my anger gets more the waves start to slowly go around me and crash more into the beach. "How could he betray me?!" The waves start to get out of control and keeps getting more and more powerful.

**-Flashback end-**

"Who? The one who is an ass? Or the one who actually cares about me." They look at me and start to ponder even who my parents are? Athena then speaks out, "Who is the one that looks after you now?" I look around and decided to have my wings slowly and painfully with some kinking noises come out of my back. "Does this answer your question? If it doesn't then, it's Thanatos." They look at me in shock before a trident slams to the ground and a normally fun sea voice, yells out in pure rage "You are my SON! Not the stupid work of a minor god! He must have killed Sally and brainwashed YOU!" This time Athena actually has shocked face appear. "He is your father, Humph the resemblance is hardly there." I look at Poseidon before the room slowly gets darker, "**That peace of idiotic god is not my father, not anymore, not after he has done! Cursing me with that idiot!" **The other gods just look back at me, this time Hera has spoken, "What curse? Why did Thanatos found you?" I look at her with my cold eyes making her flinch, while taking some deep breathes I finally get out, "He left me to him! No he doesn't deserved to be called a person or human, He deserves to be called a monster from hell itself. He killed my mother! And all this sea god has done is me being his child." I look with bloodlust and murder attempt at the sea god. The gods slowly discuss with their selves the loudest were Apollo and Hermes.

Zeus slams his master bolt down, "We shall call a vote, and can this child be spared?" I look around noticing who is on my side. I see that Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Athena voting to kill me. While Hermes, Apollo, Demeter, Hephaestus, and shockingly Hera. I look around noticing my fate and sigh, "That won't work, if you kill me it's an act of war against death itself." Athena slowly puts her hand down, "Father if that happens monsters and demigods that appose would keep living." Everyone looks around in shock.

Zeus coughs to get everyone's attention. "I have decided that he will be sent to camp half blood, and will not be able to talk to his parents or anyone that lives in the Underworld." My eyes go into shock before the shadows slowly start creeping towards my body. "**You dare take away the only people to care about me? You are almost as low as him!" **The power starts to keep getting stronger, and darker. I take some breathes to clear my head before speaking. "Again Zeus death will rage war on you for this!" He looks down at me smirking evilly, "Why would death do that when we could just use you as a Hostage or Force you to go there now?" I look around noticing some of the immortals on Zeus side go for the weapons.

"How about a deal Zeus," he looks at me and motions for me to keep talking, "Well you let me talk to my father Thanatos and get my stuff from him while I free your daughter from the tree?" This has Zeus freeze up "H-how do you know about Thalia?" Closing my eyes, "It's none of your business got that?!" Clearly Zeus doesn't get a lot of back talk from a mortal because he clearly froze in in shock. "Also if you ever try to make me alone there will be punishments, worst then you fan ever think of!" Some of the other gods start to eye me. Apollo for the second time decides to speak up, "Father clearly he will hate us anyway you see, and having death as a enemy is not into my agenda today. Beside he is going to cause trouble at camp."

Gasps went through the whole room. Even Artemis is slowly shaking the fear of her huntresses dying and going straight to the field of punishments or their vile monsters come after them. She finally gets her cold demeanor back "Why should we trust you male! You could be an idiotic, sexist jerk, who would kill anyone in sight!" Apollo starts glaring at Artemis, "How do you know?" Zeus slams his master bolt down, "He is being sent to camp half blood and that is final!"

**(Well sorry for the delay but I was stuck on to how to make percy and well so far he is going to hate those gods who wanted to kill him. And this is only part 2 of meeting the family, the final and last part of meeting the family is the chapter about camp-half-blood. Also I was in a little rush to get this out to you guys sorry if it's to short I too wish it was longer)**

**-SnowMonster.**


	6. Authors Note (Not a chapter)

Sorry to say I got writers block and that's why I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully you didn't abandon this story and I will keep this story going but Im also up for ideas from others.


End file.
